<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>圆雾 by aaName</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679198">圆雾</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaName/pseuds/aaName'>aaName</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaName/pseuds/aaName</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>闲的时候摸的垃圾快餐文学😂</p><p>（本来想整云图au的但是我太懒了！（于是随便乱cue了两句</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>圆雾</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>安灼拉，你知道，鲜血暴露在空气中大约一小时后就会褪色……因此我想要拜托你一件事……</p><p> </p><p>因为血液拥有我生平所见最红的颜色。是真的，安灼拉！我敢跟你打赌，这世上你再找不出这样鲜红的东西。</p><p> </p><p>噢，要是潜入深海，我们可能会发现同样鲜红的珊瑚或食人鱼，但那没有意义。这可怕的古老世界！处处充斥着这样的赝品——我想到这些便起一身的鸡皮疙瘩！</p><p> </p><p>“敬我们的操蛋人生。”</p><p>格朗泰尔说，把枪口放进嘴里。</p><p>“把它放下！格朗泰尔！——不！”</p><p>格朗泰尔朝他眨眨眼：格朗泰尔的眼睛红通通的，安灼拉想他大约已经醉了，那玻璃似的深绿眼珠浸在薄薄一层亮晶晶的水汽里。</p><p>“格朗泰尔！”</p><p>格朗泰尔朝他笑了。他扣下扳机的时候没有闭眼，只是直直望着安灼拉。一朵红色的血花从他的后脑溅射出去，在他背后那薄涂着一层紫罗兰色与蔷薇色的画布中央印下一朵红罂粟似的图案。</p><p>安灼拉想那时候他大约在尖叫，但他再也听不见了。他的大脑变作一面无限白热的镜面——他的眼里只剩下那朵红罂粟，它晕染着越放越大，花瓣垂下许多红宝石似的珊瑚似的鲜红的晶莹的美丽的长长血迹——那幅画——那是一幅画——格朗泰尔全是故意的——</p><p>他在这恶劣的小画家面前跪下。格朗泰尔仍大睁着眼，脑袋歪向一侧，乱糟糟的卷发浸在血里，像黑沉沉的黏湿海草。</p><p>安灼拉感到呼吸困难。他捧起格朗泰尔惨白发灰的脸。一颗血珠顺着他的额头流到脸颊上，又掉进鬓角的头发里去，留下一条鲜亮的红痕。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我倒希望，格朗泰尔曾经说，他们一同躺在沙发上，格朗泰尔在抽烟，眼睛望着虚空中一朵阳光之下飘飘摇摇的尘埃。我倒希望，格朗泰尔说，慢悠悠地吐出一口气，我倒希望这画能和我本身不同——我希望它还马马虎虎有些意义——但一切不过是虚度。虚荣，安灼拉，我是个头号骗术家。</p><p>他转过视线，望着安灼拉。</p><p>虚无主义是不能自圆其说的，安灼拉说，无所谓虚无，因为事物本身已是含有意义的，要点仅仅在于如何提炼它，如何完善它。格朗泰尔，你太过沉迷于那个零字了。 </p><p>他也望着格朗泰尔。安灼拉的蓝眼睛在下午的粘稠的橘黄色阳光中透着一种金色调，像往碧蓝透明的潭水底下铺满一层黄金叶。</p><p>你知道，安灼拉，格朗泰尔说，我总梦见同一场景：我梦见自己站在一座酒窖里，酒瓶把地板到远端的天花板间的距离塞得满满的，以至于稍微活动一下肌肉，就会导致几瓶酒跌落下来摔成碎片。这样的事真就发生了，但是没有摔碎的四溅的酒的画面，而是一幅令人震惊的胡安·米罗风格的画作，其中画着碧绿的玻璃似的，缓缓流淌的星河和一轮绛玉与石榴石似的红色圆月，全隐没在天鹅绒似的黑暗中。糟糕透顶的构图！因为虚空便是它的一切主题。我醒来的时候便起了一身的冷汗！【1】</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>别再这样做了。安灼拉说，把毛巾在格朗泰尔的手腕上缠了一圈又一圈。没有用处：血仍从布料底下往外渗，深邃的红色，仿佛直视着深海。</p><p>格朗泰尔冲他眨眨眼。格朗泰尔的脸颊苍白无血色，下巴上冒出青色的胡茬。</p><p>我在调色罢了，放轻松，安灼拉。格朗泰尔说，我只是在调色，你瞧，我需要一点参照……但是它总是氧化。可是，这些颜色当中没有一样是正确的……</p><p>他把调色盘朝安灼拉举起来：上头罗列着深深浅浅的闪闪发亮的鲜红颜料，像细细碎碎铺满一地的红色花瓣，仿佛《埃拉加巴卢斯的玫瑰》。安灼拉打了个冷战。</p><p>你究竟想要画什么？安灼拉说，你在想什么，格朗泰尔？你从不在乎，你从不信任何东西——你纠结于这颜色是为了表达什么呢？它不过只是一种无信念的嘲笑，这毫无益处，它不值得这些功夫。</p><p>格朗泰尔只是看着他。</p><p>你不能再这样下去。安灼拉说，我要带你去医院。</p><p>别走，阿波罗。格朗泰尔说，明天再说……明天…… </p><p>他软弱地拉住安灼拉的一只衣角，安灼拉没有走开。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我不打算用太多颜料。我并不介意……请你立刻用上光油保存它，我全准备好了，它放在那架子上。</p><p> </p><p>但是帆布上将会有一个洞。我选了小口径的手枪，但至今只用装满颜料的气球实验过。非常好奇成品效果如何。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>会无意义得舒适些。格朗泰尔说。</p><p>安灼拉看着他。</p><p>不是无意义的，格朗泰尔，安灼拉说。</p><p>那时候安灼拉还想说些别的话，可是未免显得太过傲慢，太过狂妄：格朗泰尔，我想找到出路，我想让你看见出路。我们本该共同存在，你和我——他拉起格朗泰尔的手，感到他们仿佛正遵循某种神秘的精密轨迹运行在一座空茫的黑暗宇宙中，而格朗泰尔正逐渐飞离他——变作一颗闪着虹光的苍白彗星；它的彗尾是杰克逊·波洛克风格的——无数铜离子似的淡绿的荧荧闪烁的狂乱线条，缠绕纠结，层层叠叠，明明灭灭。</p><p> </p><p>左洛复、阿普唑仑、丙戊酸钠、氯硝安定、百忧解。</p><p> </p><p>他在一片迷蒙中看着安灼拉：深夜中安灼拉的金发仿佛火焰似的，又缓缓流动着，莫奈的色调。你记得《宫娥》吗？安灼拉？格朗泰尔哇啦哇啦地说，他的舌头沉重得仿佛铅条，委拉斯凯兹的宫娥已变作毕加索的宫娥，安灼拉，我看不清你啦。——你知道我是一贯讨厌埃舍尔的吗？</p><p>安灼拉睁大双眼。一颗水珠流到他的云石般的面颊上，他的双眼蓝得仿佛深海下的宝石，仿佛阳光下一簇簇的风信子花瓣——安灼拉！这由光芒、黄金、蔷薇色与玫瑰色的曙光组成的人……</p><p>我很抱歉，格朗泰尔说，他的心脏仿佛一座大座钟的黄铜钟摆似的——来来回回——我很抱歉，安灼拉。我很抱歉。</p><p>他想那时候他哭了，可他失败得甚至不记得该怎样哭。他弄得一团乱。 </p><p> </p><p>画作全部归你，我猜其中还有些可供卖掉，收入也全部归你。替我问候大家，如果可能的话，请为古费买顶新帽子。可怜的猫儿！他在上一次游行中把它弄丢了。</p><p> </p><p>我想，只有这个办法能够让那幅画完善。格朗泰尔后来说，安灼拉，我看着你便感到至善至美。我想要保存那种感受……要是我还能够感受的话。没有什么比你更重要了。于是我想到那幅画……我愿它代替我存在下去。</p><p>那时候他们正在车站，安灼拉送他离开。格朗泰尔背着一副画板，他的头发留长了，甚至比平时更加乱些，他的面目在黑夜中显得苍白黯淡，周身散发出一种将要融化或消散在黑暗中的漂泊无定感。</p><p>安灼拉！这对我们来说都是好事。格朗泰尔上车的时候看着他说。</p><p>什么是好事？安灼拉想说，但此时公车已经合上门了。黑夜与广告牌的苍白灯光中格朗泰尔的眼睛仿佛两座深井，遥不可及。于是他们什么都没说。</p><p>公交车消失在马路尽头，安灼拉仍站在原地。</p><p> </p><p>我清楚我看不到自己的二十六岁生日了。总算有一次我是提前过的。【2】</p><p> </p><p>安灼拉赶到他所在的旅店的时候是凌晨四点。格朗泰尔正站在画布前，低头端详手里的一样黑色的金属物件。安灼拉感到周身的血液全冷却下去，他跑向他。</p><p>“格朗泰尔！把枪放下——”</p><p>格朗泰尔抬起头冲他笑了。</p><p>“我们的操蛋人生，安灼拉，”他温和地说，“我说过啦，这样对我们都更好。”</p><p>“不！”</p><p>“安灼拉，”格朗泰尔说，他的眼神像个小孩子，“你在这儿……天就要亮了。”</p><p>他甚至没做任何消音，枪声震耳欲聋。——格朗泰尔向来是这样不负责任的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>五点钟的天空是紫罗兰色与蔷薇色的，之间横贯一线深蓝云层，仿佛两座世界交汇而透出金色的微光。安灼拉望着一轮光灿的红罂粟似的圆日跳上这天空。妖异的美。</p><p>于是他又想到格朗泰尔的画：天就要亮了，格朗泰尔对他说。</p><p>多么恶劣，安灼拉想，恶劣极了。</p><p>他看着那血红的太阳越升越高，光线变得刺眼起来，他没有移开视线。在强光照射下他的眼睛开始渗出泪水，他最终没有去思考它们的意义。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p><p> </p><p>【1】【2】魔改自大卫·米切尔《云图》</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>